El Reanimador De Cuerpos O Manuscritos Hallados
by ASEM2210
Summary: Tails y Sonic Tienen una aventura aterradora de muertes y otras cosas mas


El re-animador de cuerpos o manuscritos hallados

de la saga historias al rededor de una fogata

* * *

Manuscrito hallado en las pertenencias del difunto Dr. Miles Prower pero inservible para el caso. En este mismo momento, una persona llamada sonic [principal sospechoso](quien tiene cargos judiciales por allanamiento y profanación de tumbas y manejo de un laboratorio clandestino y del homicidio de Knuckles, Dr. Miles Prower, Amy, Cream, Silver Y Shadow ) esta dando su testimonio, pero lo hallado en el manuscrito y los testimonios son totalmente increíbles de comprender, no se sabe si es mentira o estamos en presencia del mayor descubrimiento de la historia.

2 de mayo del 2009

al fin, todo este tiempo ha dado frutos he terminado la primer prototipo de suero de la vida este suero tiene la capacidad de dar vida a tejido muerto, este suero de administra al cadaver que halla tenido muerto mínimo 2 min.

9 de mayo del 2009

He tenido el placer de usar el suero a una cucaracha que murió sin causa aparente le deje caer una gota del suero y en 3 segundos volvió a la vida volando hacia la ventana pero estampándose en ella, me extraño eso pues logro estrellar el cristal de la ventana

16 de mayo del 2009

Hasta el momento reviví a 24 insectos todos ellos se mataban solos o mataban a otros insectos

23 de mayo de 2009

La teoria de que los animales cambian su forma de compararse fue confirmada al revivir una familia de ratas envenenadas haciendo que la rata hembra (madre) se comiera a todas sus crias matándose ella misma a golpes en la pared, cabe destacar que logro reventarse el cráneo

30 de mayo de 2009

Por cuestiones de seguridad me mudare a una ciudad llamada Station Square me dijeron que una familia llamada Thorndyke me recibiría para dar una conferencia de los procesos de la muerte claro tambien siguiendo con la investigación del suero

6 de junio de 2009

durante la conferencia he pensado solo en el suero y una posible forma de utilizar en un cuerpo de tamaño mas grande solo que no he podido encontrar uno el hospital de la ciudad no me deja entrar en la sección de la morgue

13 de junio de 2009

Hoy conocí una persona llamada sonic es empleado del hospital vive tambien en la casa me vio como reviví una rana. desgraciadamente la rana se había vuelto loca y trato de meterse en mi boca sonic logro quitármela de encima y aplastarla con su zapato

20 de junio de 2009

sonic y yo empezamos una amistad desayunamos en un restaurante y le dije la vedad de lo que hago yo

27 de junio de 2009

sonic se niega a ayudarme en el proyecto pero le insisti y persuadi con una astucia que asepto ayudarme nos meteremos esta sabado a la morge

4 de julio de 2009

administre 10 cc de suero con ayuda de sonic a una persona llamada segun su ficha como Knuckles al los 10 segundos despierta y grita me toma con una mano la garganta y me levanto lo mas importante es que habla y gritaba cosas referente a una gema o diamante decia lo siguiente

–¡ mi esmeralda!– donde esta mi esmeralda–

asi que Knuckles va hacia sonic y empieza a apretarla del cuello tube que tomar medidas estremas y con un bisturi le corte la mano yna rajada para que dejara a sonic en paz pero se abalanzo hacia mi yo me que de quieto y estupefacto pero antes de tocarme sonic que habia tomado una nimi cierra para romper hueso lo entierra en la espalda de Knuckles con tal maniobra que logra atrabesar a la altura del curazon los dos nos manchamos de los restos de Knuckles yo la cara y el el cuerpo.

11 de julio de 2009

el señor shadow empezo a sospechar de mi investigacion pero fui demaciado listo estoy tan cerca para que un imbecil lo arruine.

18 de julio de 2009

tome medidas descabelladas shadow lo supo pero antes de que lo dijera a otro lo mate. le corte la cabeza, sus dedos, sus brazos, sus piernas y sus pies para estar seguros, pero, me esta llegando una idea en mi cabecita loca.

25 de julio de 2009

me entere que el hospital estaria solo una semana y ire con sonic como ayudante. A quien le explique tres dias antes como funcionaba el suero y como se aplica.

* * *

Los escritos terminan aqui pero falta el testimonio de Sonic que nos proporcionara la informacion vital del caso. Y se preguntaran, ¿Qué paso en esa semana?. Bueno, esperen la confecion de Sonic.


End file.
